Jameson
by shematthew00
Summary: Morgan's old friend from the bomb squad joins the FBI. He has his eye on Reid, but what happens when Morgan finally realizes that he doesn't want anyone touching his Pretty boy? Will Morgan wake up and stake a claim or will his friend win Spencer's heart? (Eventual Morgan/Reid slash..maybe :P )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Dolls! Okay so I just thought of this story this morning. I couldn't help it I thought it was a great idea. It will eventually be Moreid slash! I promise! Thanks for reading and please review. **

**xoxo SheMatthewAholic :)**

He walked into the BAU bullpen and just looked around. It was so crowded he didn't even know where to begin. A man was standing by the coffee maker so he strode over quickly. For some reason the timid man seemed to be his best bet in finding who he was looking for.

"Uh, excuse me." he said clear his throat.

Reid turned around to see a handsome man dressed in grey slacks and a white dress shirt.

"H-How can I help you?" Reid stuttered.

"Well, I'm hoping you can. There are so many people in here. I'm looking for Derek Morgan. Do you know him? Oh..where are my manners, I'm sorry. I'm Stephen Jameson." he said holding out his hand.

Reid relaxed and shook his hand.

"Spencer Reid. And yeah I know Morgan. He had his own office, I'll take you to him." Reid smiled, "So, how do you know Morgan?"

"I'll never get use to the whole last name thing. Well, I was on the bomb squad with him and now I'm joining the Bureau so I figured I'd pay him a visit." Jameson finished.

Reid nodded and knocked on the office door, he opened it after he heard the low 'come in.'

"You have a visitor." Reid said.

"Hey Pretty boy. Who.." Morgan never finished his sentence instead he offered, "Oh my god. How are you man? It's been a long time."

"I know." Jameson said shaking his hand.

Reid looked between the two alpha males suddenly becoming a little nervous.

"I'll leave you to alone to catch up."Reid smiled as he turned to escape.

"Wait, genius...this is my old friend. You should stay. Ya know Jameson, Reid here is our resident genius, he has an of 187 and he can also read 20,000 words per minute." Morgan started.

Reid threw up his arms, "That's okay, I need to go talk to Hotch anyway. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Jameson smiled watching him leave.

Jameson and Morgan sat down.

"Damn Morgan."

"What?" Morgan chuckled.

"Are there any other guys here as good looking as him?" Jameson teased.

"Reid? Spencer Reid. Man I can see a lot has changed. I knew you always went for the smaller guys but I didn't think Reid was your type." Morgan said.

"Oh he is definitely my type. Since I'm gonna be around here more often you should hook us up."

"Wait. First off what do you mean? Are you joining the Bureau?" Morgan asked.

"Yes sir I am." Jameson smiled.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day. I tried to get you to join when I did, but you always fought me on it. What unit?" Morgan smiled.

Jameson laughed, "Counter terrorism."

"That is great man." Morgan smiled.

They talked some more until JJ said they had a case.

"Wow, I might just have to join the BAU, you guys have some of the nicest looking agents I have ever seen." Jameson laughed, "Let's have lunch when you get back. And bring Reid."

"Sure thing." Morgan smiled.

After Jameson left Morgan couldn't help but feel uneasy about the way he talked about Reid. Jameson was a great guy. He was smart, physically fit, he had a good head on his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" Reid asked on the jet, after noticing Morgan's behavior.

"Yeah, it's just.." Morgan started, "Pretty boy, did you like Jameson?"

"What?" Reid asked eyes wide.

"Well, I know your gay. And don't freak out but Jameson sorta asked me about you." Morgan stated.

"W-what do you mean asked about me?" Reid frowned.

"He wants me to hook you guys up. Now look, I have no problem being your wingman. The only thing is I wanna make sure your okay with this. The last thing I want to do is set you up and have him do something or hurt you in anyway." Morgan said breathlessly, "Your my best friend and I don't want you to hate me if he turns out as an asshole. I mean I don't think he will but in case.."

Reid just stared at Morgan. _Great the man I am in love with wants me to date another guy. Could life get any worse. _

"Reid..?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Tell him I'm not ready to date. I just don't have the time." Reid said.

"Pretty boy.."

"Don't. I know I can have a life outside of the BAU but I'm just not ready." Reid stated.

Morgan dropped it. Matter of fact he didn't bring it up again until they came back from the case.

"Hey Reid, I'm gonna grab lunch wanna come?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." he looked up from his paperwork, "I'm getting kinda hungry.."

Reid trailed off as soon as he saw Jameson.

"Ready to go?" Jameson asked happily, looking from Morgan to Reid.

"Come one, kid. Let's get you food.." Morgan grinned.

"Uh, actually I have a lot of work to do. I'm not hungry." Reid frowned writing something down.

"Reid?"

"I'll see you later, Morgan." Reid said grabbing his mug, heading for the kitchenette.

Morgan frowned and nodded. He walked out of the Bureau with Jameson wondering if Reid was going to be mad at him when he got back. When they got back Reid was over at the kitchenette, Morgan laughed it was probably his tenth cup of coffee.

"Hey.." Morgan stated grabbing a mug.

"How could you do that?" Reid asked, "You invited me to lunch with him, after I told you I wasn't ready."

"Pretty boy, I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you! I swear. I'll do whatever you want, but I wanna ask you something..." Morgan frowned.

"What do you wanna know? And oh you are definitely going to make it up to me!" he all but growled.

Morgan chuckled, "Okay. Anything you want, promise. But, why are so apprehensive with dating? Not just Jameson but anyone..?"

Reid sighed and made a face, "I l-like someone, but they don't like me. Well, it's more than that. It's well..l-l-love. "

After Reid was done stuttering Morgan smiled.

"So, who are you in love with?" Morgan teased, "Come on gimme a hint."

"It's not important. They don't feel the same anyway."

"I'm sorry Pretty boy. Come let's get back to work and I'll take you to dinner tonight." Morgan said tossing his arm around his shoulders.

"I guess that is a nice step in the right direction of making it up to me." Reid smiled.

Morgan sighed, _at least he isn't mad at me. _


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan took Reid to his favorite Italian restaurant as promised, after browsing the menu for a little while Morgan looked at Reid and frowned.

"So, come on spill who is the guy you like? I mean he is in the Bureau right? He has to be..Is it Thomas? Oh no what about that guy uh Berkeley?" Morgan smiled.

"No it's neither. He does work at the Bureau but I don't even wanna talk about it?"

"Well all I know is this guy has to be crazy to not like you." Morgan sighed.

"Thanks. But it's not that simple." Reid tried.

"Yeah okay, genius listen...if you like him all he has to do is like you back. That is it. I don't see why he wouldn't be ecstatic to date someone like you." Morgan replied.

"Morgan..he's straight."

"Oh, oh well that isn't really what I expected." Morgan chuckled, "How did you end up falling for a guy that is straight?"

"I dunno, it just sorta happened." Reid fidgeted.

"Hmm, well for a genius you're not very smart." Morgan smiled, "I'm kidding you know that. I'm sorry, it must stink liking someone who isn't interested."

"Great thanks, now I feel worse."

"Pretty boy, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. Look maybe you should go out with Jameson. I mean he likes you and it can just be one date. Nothing to extreme. And If you really want I'll invite the whole team so you will be more comfortable..."Morgan waggled his eyebrows.

Reid laughed, "Fine. I think JJ wants everyone to go out tomorrow. If we do you can invite him."

"Good." Morgan said.

A little while later when Reid went to the bathroom, Morgan sent Jameson a text inviting him out the next night. The following day they had a grueling case in Tampa so no one got to enjoy a night out, but that Friday night was fair game. JJ suggested they all go to Undercover-a new club that opened not far from the headquarters.

"Oh my. Junior g-man who is your friend?" Garcia smiled.

"Jameson. This Penelope." Reid said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Derek's." Jameson stated, "I worked with him on the bomb squad. "

"And now you're moving in on my baby genius?" Garcia laughed.

"No, never." Jameson smiled.

Garcia looked the man up and down. _God he is so toned. And he is like a dark chocolate god, I mean Derek is hot. But this one...yeah I might need to watch him with baby genius. Hmm, wonder what Derek thinks about all this. _

"So, have any of you ever been here before?" Jameson asked.

"Nah. It's way to new. I think they opened it up last week. Since we have had cases all week none of us had the opportunity to check it out." JJ frowned.

Jameson started chatting up Reid who seemed to be getting more comfortable by the minute. They went to the bar to get a drink and Garcia took that time to attack Derek with questions.

"Der-bear, aren't you a little worried about this guy?" she asked, "I mean he could replace you, not in my eyes of course but junior g over there seems to like him already."

Morgan chuckled, "Garcia, leave it alone. He isn't gonna replace me..besides Reid didn't even want him here tonight until I pushed. Apparently he likes someone, but the person doesn't like him back so I suggested he try someone who does."

"Wait so you practically made Reid go out with this guy?" JJ snorted.

"No..." Morgan shook his head drinking a little beer.

Blake frowned, "Ya know Morgan, if this goes bad he might even blame you. But on the other hand he might not even end up liking him..."

"Sure, tonguing someone is my reaction too if I don't like them." Garcia laughed as the other team members looked over at the couple.

"What is he doing? I told him make the best of it..I didn't tell him to assault him!" Morgan growled standing.

"I'm sure it's fine." Blake tried, "He seems to be enjoying it."

Morgan towered over them for a few minutes watching Jameson and Reid, then he stalked over.

"What the hell man?" he asked pushing Reid to the side.

"What?" Jameson asked.

"Mo-or" Reid stuttered.

"What was that? I told you to come and show him a good time. I didn't tell you to inhale his face!" Morgan cried.

"Well, you know how it goes..."

"Yeah..your right I know how it goes..." Morgan turned away.

Before leaving though he turned back to face Jameson and punched him.

"Remember that next time. Don't even so much as look at him!" Morgan shouted before rushing away.

"Oh my god are you okay..." Reid said helping him back up.

Reid rushed after Morgan leaving Jameson's side. The rest of the team looked at the pair with open mouths and then over to Jameson.

"Morgan what the hell was that?" he asked as they got out the door.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked turning towards him.

"What do I mean? Are you kidding right now? Why would you do something like that?" Reid screamed, "I was having a good time. What was that?"

He frowned staring at the younger man. _Clearly he doesn't know how men operate. _

"Let me fill you in genius. He was all over you in there. You don't like PDA. And this guy comes along and now what you just love it, what is wrong with this picture? I mean come on Reid I'm the one that suggested this, but not at the expense of him hurting you." Morgan stated.

"He wasn't hurting me though. Everything was fine." Reid sighed.

"Yeah, well not from where I was sitting." Morgan replied.

"Well maybe you just don't like gay people." Reid spat, "I mean really Morgan, it makes you sick to think of me like that. Kissing another man. Maybe you should just leave."

"Get off it Reid, I've known you are gay for a while now. It doesn't bother me. What makes me sick is seeing him all over you..." Morgan snapped.

"What? But he is your friend. You seemed fine with it yesterday." Reid said.

"I don't want him touching you. EVER again."

"Oh yeah? Wait..is it just him or do you not want anyone touching me? Is it okay if I kiss another guy or is that not allowed because the big bad FBI agent didn't say it was okay?" Reid stated, "You have to be kidding me with this shit Morgan, let's be serious you don't OWN me!"

"I know that, damn it!" he screamed, "I know."

"Then why does it matter who touches me?" Reid asked.

"It doesn't...okay can we just stop. I don't care anymore, do what you want!" Morgan frowned, "Lemme take you home."

"NO! I'm staying. I am gonna go clean up your mess." Reid yelled going back inside.

Morgan was left with his thoughts. _Great now he is mad at me..what was that? Why do I care who Reid kisses?_

A few minutes later Garcia came out and interrupted his thoughts, "Hey..you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go home." Morgan said flatly.

"Wait, before you go...do you like Reid?" she smiled smugly.

"What? Baby girl, why would you even ask that?"

"Just a hunch."

"No, I don't. I'm just worried. Stephen is a good guy but his priorities can get a little fucked up." Morgan said.

"Nice try. Go back in there and stake your claim! That Jameson guy doesn't deserve him as much as you do." Garcia said.

"Baby girl.."

"Don't you baby girl me, go in there and get him. NOW!" she said.

"Look you don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alone, I'm gonna go."

"Derek Morgan, let me let you in on a little secret...I DO know what I'm talking about and you need to grow some balls and admit to yourself that you want Reid. Stop pussy footing around the issue. The issue isn't Jameson, the issue is YOU! Now next time you wanna tell me I don't have a clue about something you can SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS because your head is so far up there anyway!" Garcia snapped and walked back inside.

_Wow now everyone is pissed off. I don't know why she thinks I like Reid. Oh well.., _Morgan thought sighing. He drove home wallowing in his despair. He couldn't wait to get home and pour himself into bed. It was a good thing he didn't have work the next day because nothing would be able to tear him away from his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Morgan heard knocking at his door. He groaned. Morgan padded towards the front door like a zombie. When he opened it he half expected to see Reid, but it was Garcia.

"Hello chocolate thunder, ready for a day of fun?"

"Garcia, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked, "What do you mean day of fun? I'm going back to sleep."

Morgan moved from the doorway to let her in because he knew she wasn't going to leave, she practically pushed past him and sat down at the table.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night but I thought you should know. You have feelings for Reid..I know you do." she started.

Morgan raised his hands in defeat, "I don't think I do baby girl."

"Uh, you can be so pig headed sometimes. Why can't you just admit it?"

"Okay, I'll admit I didn't like the way Jameson was all over him, but I don't know I mean it is Reid we are talking about." Morgan said.

"What is wrong with Reid?" Garcia wiggled her nose, "He is just as good as anyone else. He loves you. He always has, but you are ruining this..you need to go get your man."

"I need to think. I'll call you later, I need to go back to bed. Suddenly I don't feel so good."

Garcia frowned and hugged him, "You know I love and you also know I am never wrong."

Morgan smiled, "Yeah I know baby girl. I'll call you later."

Morgan walked back up to his room as soon as he laid down he grabbed his phone from the end table. He scrolled down to Reid's number and hit send.

"Hello?" the answer was groggy.

"Uh, hey Reid." Morgan said lowly.

"Morgan? What's wrong? Tell me we don't have a case." Reid said.

"No, we don't. I just...I just wanted to hear your voice." Morgan sighed, "Look, Reid. I'm sorry. I guess I was out of line."

"You were. But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just don't get why you don't want Jameson touching me, I mean it was your idea." Reid frowned sitting up.

"I know. Look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Reid said.

"Did you go home with him?" Morgan asked; his heart pounding in his chest.

"If you must know, no I didn't. He wanted me to, but I told him there was someone else I'd rather spend my night with." Reid laughed.

"Oh god, I am too late.." Morgan groaned.

"Morgan..I meant a book! I didn't want to spend my night with him or anyone else. I was emotionally drained after everything that happened." Reid sighed, "I'm gonna let you go, I need to shower."

"Pretty boy, would you wanna come hang out? I mean it is Saturday and I don't have any plans..."

"Uh, do you think that is a good idea?" Reid asked cautiously.

"As long as you don't talk about Jameson everything should be fine, Pretty boy." Morgan chuckled.

"Deal. I'll be over after my shower. Oh and Morgan..?"

"Yeah Reid?" Morgan answered.

"Thanks for apologizing, I appreciate it. You are my best friend and I don't wanna lose that." Reid stated.

"No problem. And you won't. See ya soon."

Both men hung up wondering what the other was thinking. Morgan got out of bed and showered. He cleaned up his house because everything was a mess. He also sent Clooney into the yard because he knew that he loved Reid so the damn dog wouldn't leave them alone. He made sure he was stocked on beer and snacks. About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Morgan smiled at the younger man.

"Hey, I brought some goodies..I hope that is okay." Reid said.

Morgan chuckled looking at all the sugary snacks, "Sure, but if I can any weight from this I hold you personally responsible."

Reid smiled, "Of course."

Morgan let Reid pass and he went straight for the couch.

"Where's Clooney?" Reid asked.

"Oh he is in the yard. I figured he wouldn't leave you alone and today I want you all to myself." Morgan smiled.

Reid cleared his throat, he wasn't sure how to take that comment. Morgan started talking but Reid couldn't concentrate. He watched Morgan as he turned on the movie. Reid was trying to seem comfortable, but in reality he wasn't.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" Morgan asked turning off the TV.

"W-what? Nothing. Why did you turn that off? I was watching it." Reid stuttered.

"Oh yeah, what was your favorite part?"

Reid might have an eidetic memory, but he wasn't paying enough attention to the movie to even know what it was about.

"Spill genius, what's the matter?" Morgan faced him.

"Nothing. Don't look at me like that. I just...I don't know." Reid frowned looking down.

Morgan frowned and lifted his chin up, "Talk to me."

"It's just I don't know what I want..I mean..it's just Jameson is great but I kinda like someone else. I mean they would never would like me but I think I'm getting close to Jameson just to fill a void. I don't think I really want him.." Reid rambled on.

As he listened Morgan wondered if Reid could ever like him. This guy really had to be something to get all the genius' attention. Morgan moved in closer as Reid talked, then he kissed his neck lightly and began tracing his jaw line with chaste kisses.

"Mm, M-Morgan.." Reid said breathlessly.

Their lips finally met and the electricity between them couldn't be denied. Reid deepened the kiss and Morgan pulled the young genius closer. Morgan rose from the couch grabbing the genius and lifting him up. He carried him to the bedroom and threw him down on the bed. He growled reconnecting his mouth with Reid's. Slowly Morgan started undressing the younger man.

"M-Morgan, wait. I-I.." Reid said.

"Shh, Pretty boy. I want you.." Morgan said breathlessly.

"I don't think we should."

"Okay, fine..no problem. I get it you're so hung up on this guy.." Morgan frowned standing.

He began to pace around the room. Morgan stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan..Derek..."

Morgan turned to face him.

"It's you..."

"Excuse me." Morgan asked backing away.

"The guy. They guy I'm so in love with is you..do you really think I don't want this? Of course I want you, I just don't want you to feel like it's a mistake." Reid smiled, "Morgan I love you.."


End file.
